


Good Boy

by Oreo_Breadstick



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Begging, Copia has a praise kink, He gets fucked on a desk, M/M, Satan would be proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo_Breadstick/pseuds/Oreo_Breadstick
Summary: When Copia gets sent to his Papa's office he definitely hadn't expected his evening to take a turn like this.(Alternatively: Copia gets fucked on Papa's desk and loves it a lot.)





	Good Boy

Cardinal Copia was walking through the halls of the church deep in thought, purposely ignoring the task at hand. Mostly thinking about what he could do after. Maybe he could draw himself a relaxing hot bath and read the book he had wanted to read for so long but never had the time to. It was a miracle that his schedule had cleared up like this usually he had to spend every saturday evening translating latin texts that Sister Imperator had given him but last sunday she had simply not given him a new one, saying that he deserved the break, even if it was only one evening. Of course Copia wouldn’t have minded if he had been given work to do but it was a welcome change to say the least.   
He sighed deeply when he thought about it. Just sinking in a hot bath, black candles lit and the apple scented bath salt already thrown in.   
He was really going to treat himself tonight. 

Copia was so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed how close he had gotten to Papa Emeritus II’s office. He rounded the corner and there he could already see the heavy black door. He didn’t know why Imperator had sent him here. She said that Papa would explain it himself. It lowkey gave him anxiety to not know what was expected of him. Maybe he was going to get fired?  
No, that couldn't be it. Imperator could have fired him herself. Maybe he hadn’t read the rules of working here correctly, maybe only a papa could fire a cardinal. If he hadn’t read the rules correctly that would probably also be the reason that he got fired.   
He quickly stopped himself before he could spiral down into something worse. He was going to be fine.

He had arrived in front of the black door and took a deep breath. There was certainly no going back now and before he could change his mind he quickly knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” He heard from the other side and he hesitated again, he had never been this close to the second Emeritus and he had absolutely never been to his office all alone. It was probably for the better that he had never been close to this Papa. Seeing him performing rituals precisely and full of confidence had given him just a bit of a crush on the tall pope, also providing him with lots of jerk off material.   
He quickly banned those thoughts from his head and pushed the heavy door open before and stepped inside, letting the door fall closed on its own as he looked around the office. 

The office was simple, not too flashy. A desk against the wall and a bookcase on the opposite end of the room. There was not much there but to Copia it felt cozy, maybe that was because of the candles in the bookcase, illuminating some small trinkets and plants that were placed in between the books. When he looked around the office another time he spotted a little coffee table in the corner next to the bookcase filled with even more trinkets. Pieces of glass, feathers and more little plants, again illuminated by some candles. Copia didn't know what exactly he had expected of the office but it wasn't this. 

“Cardinal, won’t you sit down.”   
Copia immediately snapped out of his thoughts. How long had he been standing there, looking around the office like a creep. How had he just forgotten that his papa was sitting right there at his desk, staring at him.  
Copia looks down and he feels a deep blush starting to form as he rushes to the desk and sits down in the chair next to his papa.   
Papa looks at him for a little bit longer and it only serves to make Copia’s cheeks redden even more.

“Imperator said to go over the church expenses with you. I honestly don’t know why. I don’t see anything out of the ordinary.” Papa tells the cardinal when he finally stops staring at him in favor of looking at the stack of papers in front of him. When papa leans over the desk to look over the papers the cardinal can suddenly feel Papa’s heavy hand gently landing on his upper back.  
It could just be written off to the fact that Papa wanted to steady himself while leaning over his desk, but why would he need Copia to do that? He could have just leaned on the desk or his own chair.  
The hand on his back sent a warmth through his whole body and the cardinal has to stop himself from gasping when he feels his heart begin to beat faster, just from a simple touch of his papa.

Copia luckily didn’t gasp out loud but he did shiver because of Papa just casually touching his back like that. He quickly moves to lean over the desk to look over the expense papers as well. Papa’s hand is still on his back, distracting him from concentrating too hard.   
He is definitely getting hard from his Papa just touching him like that. 

“I’m sorry, Cardinal. is my hand distracting you?” Papa suddenly whispers right in his ear. It absolutely does not help that the way papa says ‘cardinal’ feels so sultry that it just makes him want to moan.

“N-no! It’s fine!” Copia says quickly, cringing internally at the way he stuttered. At least he managed to suppress the moan. He should consider himself lucky that his papa hadn’t said his name like that. Copia would probably not have survived that.

“I can’t find anything wrong with the expenses either.” He says quickly, trying to cover up the disappointment of Papa’s hand falling off his back. He hadn’t gotten the best look at the actual information on the papers but if papa didn’t see a problem with it then there would probably not be a problem, who was a cardinal to doubt his papa.

“Was that... Was that all you wanted to talk about, papa?” Copia asked, not daring to look at his papa’s face. At this point he just wanted to get out of the room. Everytime Papa opened his mouth to talk he could feel himself getting harder under his cassock. 

“Why? Don’t you enjoy my company, Cardinal?”  
Copia bites his lip and tries to calm himself down by thinking about the bath he is going to draw for himself once this is over. Getting hard in front of your boss because of a simple touch and a whisper. It was a nightmare. 

“No! Of course not! I just... have a lot of work to do! That’s all!” Copia lied quickly, he really needed to get out of here. Maybe he could find a quiet dark place to jerk off before returning to his chambers.

“Do not lie to me, Cardinal. I’ve seen your schedule, you’re free after this.”  
Copia didn’t even notice how it was probably a bit weird that Papa had memorized his schedule. He was way too busy to try to not do anything embarrassing.

“What... Do you have something in mind that we could do, papa?” Copia asks softly, wishing that he could just disappear. His mouth and throat both completely dry from being caught lying to his papa.

“I can think of some things...” Papa tells him and Copia looks over at his papa and he actually gasps when he sees how his papa is looking at him.  
If he had to pick one word to describe how papa was looking at him he’d have to pick ravenous. His eyes looked like they were looking straight into his soul. A devilish smirk forming and the cardinal wants to look away but can’t, captivated by his papa’s gaze. 

He feels like a prey, he feels like Papa is going to jump him and just eat him right there. Instead he feels a hand on the back of his neck.  
Copia is panting now, still unable to look away from his papa’s intense stare. Suddenly he is pulled out of his chair by his neck and then just as sudden he was sitting in Papa’s lap, straddling him.  
“Hello.” He said awkwardly and immediately regretted that.  
“Good evening.” Papa replied with a grin, his hand still resting at the cardinal’s neck.

Copia shifted in his papa’s lap to get more comfortable and can’t contain the loud gasp when he realizes he’s rubbing right up his papa’s erection. Then he just feels overcome by the sudden desire to just grind into his papa like a horny dog and he grabs his papa’s shoulders to steady himself and rolls his hips and whimpers when he rubs right into Papa’s hard cock. It felt so good already but before he can do it again papa’s hand not on his neck is on his hip, holding him so tightly that he can’t move anymore.   
Copia can’t stop the whine from spilling out.  
Then he’s pulled forward and Papa’s lips crash into his so hard that he knows that they’ll be bruised later, but right now he doesn’t care because his papa’s tongue is in his mouth, easily dominating him. Copia moans in the kiss and tries to keep up with moving his tongue against his papa’s. 

He’s so distracted by his papa lightly pulling away to bite at his lips he doesn’t feel that the hand on his neck is moved to his hips as well. Then right when papa pushes his tongue back into copia’s mouth he tightly grabs Copia’s hips and makes him grind his dick into papa’s dick harshly.  
Copia stutters out a moan in papa’s mouth and moans louder when papa moves him to do it again.

Papa then moves away from his hips again, leaving copia to desperately try and grind into him himself but he can’t replicate the force at which papa grinded him onto his cock.  
“Papa...” he whimpers but his papa just shushes him and moves his hands under his cassock to squeeze his ass making Copia moan again. Then he pulls the cassock over Copia’s head Immediately taking his shirt along as well, both articles of clothing are carelessly thrown out of sight.  
Copia moans deeply when Papa starts to bite his way down Copia’s neck to his shoulders while moving his hands back to his ass to squeeze again, growling.  
Copia wants nothing more right now than to get out of his pants so he shimmies away just a bit to be able to pull them off and Papa lets him, when they’re off he’s immediately pulled back in the position they were in. Papa’s cock under the robes feeling so much better through just robes and copia’s underwear.

Papa is still not satisfied and hooks his fingers into copia’s underwear and just rips it right off, throwing it somewhere across the room following the cassock and he growls deeply when he tightens his fingers in copia’s gorgeous ass and then moves to his thighs while still biting at Copia’s neck and shoulders.   
Copia is moaning uncontrollably now, wanting papa to touch his cock so badly but he just keeps avoiding it in favor of squeezing his ass and thighs.  
Instead he starts to lightly push at his papa’s robes, wanting to see him underneath the robes so badly it almost hurts.  
Papa lets him get the robes off as much as possible and then when they fall off he sits up to throw them somewhere the same direction as copia’s torn underwear.  
But papa is still wearing a shirt and pants, way too much in Copia’s opinion and he whines and starts tugging at the shirt.

When the shirts comes off copia has to keep himself from drooling when he looks at his papa’s chest and belly. He gingerly runs his hands over him and moans when papa’s hands find their way back to his ass to squeeze.

When Copia starts to unbutton Papa’s pants, desperate to see his cock. Papa stops him and grabs him by his waist to lower him to the floor, pushing him down on his knees in front of him.   
Copia’s hands are immediately on Papa’s thighs, knowing what he’s supposed to do and unbuttons papa’s pants and pulls them down. Papa’s cock immediately jumping free. He wasn’t wearing any underwear.  
Copia’s mouth instantly waters when he sees the big cock in front of him and he immediately takes hold of it and strokes it, in awe of how long it is. Everytime he strokes it from base to tip it seems to be getting even bigger.

He looks up at papa and sees him just staring down at him. He looks back at papa’s dick and moans softly. He can’t wait any longer to have this amazing dick in his mouth so he leans in and licks up, all the way from the base to the tip, moaning at the taste. He’s too invested in wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking lightly that he doesn’t notice how papa’s grip on the chair tightens.

Then Copia slowly starts to take papa’s dick deeper and deeper into his mouth, determined to take the whole thing. He has taken dicks down his throat before but this was definitely the biggest one. When the cock reaches his throat he slowly pulls back to breathe and then looked up at his papa when he started taking him down again this time not stopping when it reaches his throat. Swallowing him down and moaning when he does.  
Immediately there are hands in his hair, not pushing, just holding and pulling lightly. He can hear his papa breathe loudly and Copia feels pride blooming in his chest. He is the one making his papa feel that way.

It takes a couple of tries and some very deep methodical breathing but then he has his papa completely down his throat. He moans lightly as he pulls off to breathe and papa is panting as he tries to push copia back down on his cock when he gets up. Copia strokes it slowly while he looks up at his papa.  
“Will you fuck my throat?” He asks softly and Papa nods. 

“Of course I will, Cardinal.” He tells Copia and Copia moans deeply and wraps his lips back around Papa’s cock again to take him back into his throat, it’s way easier to get him down now because his cock is slick and covered in drool.   
Papa’s hands are still twisted in Copia’s hair to hold him in place when he starts to fuck into copia’s mouth, panting loudly and letting out groans as he tugs at copia’s hair roughly, making copia moan in turn.

Copia tries his best to breathe enough as Papa gets rougher and rougher with fucking his throat, knowing that Copia can take it.   
Copia moans so loud when Papa tugs his hair that papa grins softly and stops moving his hips and instead just tugs at Copia’s hair to move him over his cock. Holding his head and scratching his scalp and Copia is in bliss, enjoying being used by his papa.  
He wants to touch himself so badly but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed so he just keeps his hands neatly on Papa’s thighs. When he looks up again, papa’s head is thrown back and he’s moaning softly.

Papa looks back down on him and is still moaning.   
“You’re going to take me, huh?” He asks, starting to lightly thrust into Copia’s mouth again.  
“I’m going to cum down your throat and you’re just going to take it.” When the words register in copia’s brain, hazy from the bliss of his papa fucking his throat he moans loudly and looks up at Papa, nodding the best he can. 

“Good... gonna swallow me all down.” He says and starts to fuck his face even harder. Papa is hissing praise now, tugging Copia’s hair so roughly that he closes his eyes and moans softly, tears spilling down his cheeks as he’s pushed down and that’s the last straw for papa as he cums deep down the cardinal’s throat.

Papa holds Copia’s head down for a couple of seconds to ride out his orgasm and when he pulls him off of his dick Copia is whimpering, squirming and aching for release. So affected by how his papa used him as just a toy.  
Papa pulls him back up, not by the hair, he has tugged Copia’s hair enough for now. He stands up as he bends Copia over his desk and starts massaging his back for a bit before moving down to his ass. Squeezing it and reveling in the moans that spill out of Copia when he does.  
“You want to get fucked?” He asks Copia and as expected he gets a whine and a nod as an answer.   
“Good...”

When Papa opens a drawer under his desk to get lube one hand is still on copia’s ass, refusing to let go.   
He puts the lube down and moans softly as he starts to massage Copia’s perfect ass, he can’t wait to be buried deep inside, Copia is already moaning too, pushing back into his hands.  
“Fuck, Cardinal. Your ass is divine...” 

Papa sighs softly when he has to let go off Copia’s ass so he can open up the bottle of lube and squirt some on his hand, he probably got too much but that doesn’t matter right now. Better way too much lube than too little.   
He moved back behind Copia, still obediently staying in his place leaning on the desk with his ass in the air.  
Papa doesn’t want to waste anymore time and spreads Copia’s asscheeks. Running a lubed up finger over his hole teasingly making the cardinal jolt and moan on the desk.  
When Papa pushes one finger in the gasp from Copia that followed was so pretty that he just needs to hear it again. Immediately adding a second finger, making Copia make the same sound again but louder.   
Papa starts to move his two fingers inside of Copia, listening intently to the soft gasps and moans that are now continuously spilling from the cardinal’s mouth.

Copia is in bliss, two fingers inside of him stretching him out and making him moan. He is more than grateful that Papa has demon blood, allowing him to go multiple times in a row. Swallowing his papa’s cum has made him so horny he would die if he didn’t get fucked soon.   
He is just laying on the desk, moaning. Almost limp except for his hands trying desperately to grab onto something, but the desk is so smooth that it’s impossible to get a good grip.

“Papa...” he whimpers. Rubbing his face into the desk, moaning desperately when Papa adds a third finger. Copia licks his lips and starts moving back against his papa’s hand. Desperate for more. 

“Fuck, Cardinal... you took my cock so well... you’re going to do it again soon, don’t worry...” Papa’s words manage to calm him down for just a little while, reassuring him that he will get fucked soon. Unfortunately Copia wants to get fucked now, not soon. He is so close to begging.

It’s when papa twists the three fingers in his ass right into his prostate that Copia jolts on the desk and moans louder than before. Then when papa grabs his ass to hold him still and grinds into his prostate with just a bit more force, making sure all three fingers hit it he starts begging.  
“Papa! Please! Fuck... fuck me please! I’m ready! I promise!” His begs are laced with loud moans every time Papa decides to run his fingers over his prostate again.

“Papa... please... please...”   
Copia is desperate, moving back against his papa’s hand, trying so hard to show his papa that he’s so desperate and that he just wants his dick inside of him now.  
Papa knows. Of course he knows and he rubs Copia’s ass soothingly.

“I know, Copia... You want me inside you, huh? Want my big cock in your ass?” He asks pressing Copia’s chest into the desk more. Easily stopping Copia from moving back on his fingers.  
“Yes! Yes I want nothing more! Please Papa! Please!”  
Papa loves that he can have Copia like this, begging for him, being unable to do anything except moan desperately.

“I know you want it... but first you’re going to have to do something for me.” Papa says, his voice level and calm, not betraying how much he wants to just grab Copia and fuck him so hard until he can do nothing but cry his name. But that’s something for later, for now he has a different task in mind for the cardinal. 

“What... what is it papa?” Copia asks gasping, lifting his head to look back at his papa. 

“You’re going to cum for me first.” 

“Oh, please?” Copia whimpers out moving back into his papa’s hand with renewed vigor. He was so close to cumming already and Papa saying that only brought him closer. The desire to cum immediately taking over his entire body as he started fucking himself back on his papa’s fingers again.

“Please what, Cardinal...” Papa asks calmly, indulging Copia by fucking him harder, still occasionally brushing his fingers over Copia’s prostate. 

“Please touch me... make me cum! Please, wanna cum for you, papa!”   
Papa just keeps on fucking Copia’s ass with his fingers. Still so eager to just slide into his tight little hole and make him scream but he wanted to see Copia come first.

“Oh but my darling Copia, I think you misunderstand... I’m not going to touch you. You’re going to cum like this, with my fingers in your ass like a good little slut.”

When Papa adds a fourth finger Copia is thrashing around on the desk, moaning and crying out softly for his papa.   
Papa is holding his ass in place to keep him from moving back on his hand. Curling his fingers, making Copia cry out for him. He wants the cardinal to cum soon, he wants to be completely buried in this perfect ass.

“Papa! Papa I’m gonna cum...” Copia whimpers out, burying his face in his arms, crying out softly but muffling the sounds spilling from his mouth.  
Papa immediately grabs him by the hair to pull him up, wanting to hear every sound the cardinal is going to make when he comes.

“Oh... oh Satan... papa...” Copia manages to whimper out and then, with one last brutal twist of his fingers, Copia is cumming.  
He is bucking his hips into nothing as he cums, briefly worried that he stained the floor but the sensation of cumming with nothing but his papa’s fingers in his ass takes over and he moans for his papa.  
The sounds he makes are exquisite, strangled whimpers and groans infused with loud moans and cries. Papa fucks Copia through it and before he’s even done making sounds, papa already wants to make him cum again so he can hear those delicious sounds again.

“Very good...” he tells Copia as he pulls out his fingers. Copia whines when he does, the emptiness that Papa’s fingers left behind almost too much to bear. 

Copia was insatiable at this point, he had already cum but he wanted his papa’s cock in his ass so badly that he was moaning again already, even if papa wasn’t touching him at all right now.   
Before he got a chance to start begging again, he heard papa squeezing some lube out of the bottle and he heard papa gasp softly behind him, slick sounds making Copia’s mouth water. 

When he felt papa’s cock pressing against his ass he moaned and tried to push back into him, wanting to get him inside but Papa was holding onto his hips again and wouldn’t let him move. Teasing Copia by being so close to getting fucked that he was getting desperate again. 

“Papa!” He gasped out. “Fuck me! Fuck me please! I can’t take it anymore, need your big cock inside of me! Please! Papa...”   
Papa grants him mercy, but only because he wants nothing more than to be buried deep inside of Copia’s ass, he pulled away slightly and positioned himself in front of Copia’s waiting hole, then he slowly started to push in. Copia was still begging but immediately cut himself off with a gasp when his papa started pushing inside.

Copia moans desperately when Papa slowly pushes into him, immediately trying to push back against his papa’s cock but Papa still has the iron grip on his hips and he can’t move his hips at all. Copia drops his chest back on the desk and can just lay there, moaning because delicious torture that Papa is pulling him through.

Papa is biting his lip to prevent too many sounds from spilling out, he growls deeply while he’s pushing in and tightens his grip on Copia’s hips even more. The cardinal is so fucking tight and warm and Papa almost can not handle how good he feels around his cock.  
When Copia looks back to see how many of his papa he has taken already he can see that Papa isn’t even halfway in yet. He moans and lets himself fall back on his chest and he buries his face in his arms, he feels so full already and he loves that Papa is going to just fill him up completely, fuller than he has ever been. 

Copia moans loudly when he finally feels Papa’s hips pressing against his. Papa’s cock fully inside of him. He’s drooling and moaning as papa grabs his ass tightly and growls lightly as he massages it. Mesmerized by the way Copia’s ass moves as he squeezes it. He smacks it once just to see it jiggle and then moves one hand back to Copia’s hip to hold him steady as he very slowly begins to pull out of the cardinal.  
The cardinal is moaning loudly, even such little movement felt like he was being set on fire from the inside.

When papa is not even halfway out he desperately wants to be back inside so he just pushes back in, groaning softly.  
Copia is still moaning and trying to move back into him. 

“Please! Papa fuck me harder! It feels so good!” Copia whimpers and Papa complies and starts moving just a little faster, still holding onto Copia’s ass tightly, as if he let go Copia would disappear. 

Copia feels so good around his cock and Papa wants to stay inside of this perfect ass forever. He pushes back in completely and grinds his hips into Copia’s ass, growling deeply as he rakes his nails down copia’s back leaving red marks.  
Copia is almost choking on his breaths, he can’t believe how deep inside his papa is. The grinding just pushing him even deeper inside.   
Papa wants to fuck him hard later, right now he just wants Copia like this. Moaning for him desperately while he isn’t even doing much.

After a while of Copia begging for more, papa slowly pulls out all the way and then just slams back in, making Copia choke on a scream, he does it again. Pull out slowly and slam back in.  
The cardinal buries his face in his arms to muffle the loud moans he’s letting out when his papa starts thrusting into him quicker and harder.  
Papa wants to hear him moan and grabs him by his hair and pulls him up, letting the Cardinal’s moans echo around the room, pretty sure that everyone outside of the room can hear him, and papa is reveling in the way he can make his cardinal scream for him.

The sound of the desk slamming into the wall is easily being drowned out by Copia’s moans and whimpers. He has never taken a dick this big before and it feels so good to be filled up more than completely, he feels like an addict. Even if he knows his papa is far from done with him he is already dreading that this amazing feeling will have to end sooner or later.  
If he keeps silent for a bit or if an incredibly perfect thrust inside him renders him completely speechless for a moment he can hear papa grunting and growling behind him. Kneading and touching his ass like it’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.  
Copia can’t stop trying to move back into his papa’s hands and it’s slowly driving him crazy that there’s such a tight grip on his hips, making sure he can’t move.

Then suddenly papa pulls out completely and immediately Copia is whining and whimpering, almost tearing up at the incredible feeling of Papa inside of him being just ripped away from him like that.   
Then Papa grabbed him by the hips and just rolled him on his back. His legs were spread and his feet were put down on the desk, completely exposed to his papa.   
He didn’t have much time to get used to the new position because Papa was already pushing back inside and his legs spread like this made for a whole new, way better angle, making him feel newer, better things. He immediately moaned and thrashed around on the desk as his papa pushed back inside fully. His ass is grabbed and when Papa starts fucking him again Copia just falls back on the desk completely. He needs more, it’s almost perfect but there’s just one thing missing.

“Papa...” he whimpers and takes a deep breath to try and steady his voice a bit but since Papa is fucking his so hard it’s difficult to actually do that. 

“Papa... Papa please?” He asks between loud moans that each make him forget what he was trying to say momentarily.  
Papa grunts as he looks at him. “Yes, Cardinal?” He asks, his voice sounds strained en breathy.  
“Please... please.”   
“Please what, Cardinal.”  
“Tell me I’m a good boy...” Even if Copia was whispering, his Papa heard him loud and clear, an evil grin forming. Wanting to tease his cardinal just a bit.

“Have you been a good boy, then?”

“Yes!” Copia immediately yelps out.   
“I’ve been a good boy! I promise!” He moans louder than before and Papa smiles gently as the cardinal starts desperately listing the things he did good today, including letting Papa cum down his throat earlier.

“Don’t worry, Cardinal... I know that you’ve been a good boy... such a good boy...”   
The cardinal cries out and throws his head back when his papa praises him. Everything is perfect now.

Papa is gripping at Copia’s thighs and mumbling under his breath what a gorgeous thighs he has. When he sees in how much bliss Copia is, just laying on his back and moaning so prettily as he gets fucked, he moves one hand to rest on the cardinal’s chest feeling his heart beating violently.  
“Such a good boy...” Papa tells him.

Papa is fucking him so good, so perfectly and Copia whines and tries to wrap his legs around papa’s hips to pull him closer, to feel more contact. Unfortunately that backfires and causes him to be pulled forward and back over the desk, papa not being able to freely move his hips without pulling Copia along. Papa growls deeply and grabs his legs and pulls them away from his hips and plants them back on the desk.   
Knowing what the cardinal’s goal was he helped accomplish it another way, grabbing the cardinal by the ass and roughly pulling him closer every time he thrusts in.   
Copia throws his head back again and moans helplessly as he’s fucked so hard and good that he almost starts crying. He has never felt this good before and Papa seemed to know exactly what he wanted immediately when he wanted it. 

Then Papa grabs Copia’s ass even tighter and hunches over Copia as he still pulls him on his cock every time his hips snap forward roughly. He growls loudly when he delivers a couple more sharp thrusts before burying himself deep inside of Copia and grinding into him as he cums deep inside. 

“Good boy Copia... good boy, taking all of me...” he whispers and Copia moans desperately as he feels Papa emptying himself inside of him.   
“Good boy...” he says one last time and then grins softly and pulls out, replacing his cock with his long fingers, making sure that every single drop that spills out of Copia gets right back in.   
Copia whines loudly because Papa’s fingers are so much worse in comparison to his dick.  
“Papa...” he whimpers. He couldn’t quite believe that papa would just do this to him, just cumming inside of him and leaving him to have to cum with just his Papa’s fingers. He sat up on the desk, distraught and shaking.   
At the feeling of Papa’s hard dick pressing into his ass he gasped and let himself just fall back down on the desk. In all the excitement he had forgotten about Papa being part demon, allowing him to go multiple times. His head thudded back on the desk when Papa slammed back into him, growling deeply. 

“Yes... good boy taking me so well.” Papa growled and was holding Copia’s hips even tighter than before, copia knew that he was going to be bruised and completely marked up but couldn’t care less right now.  
While Papa had started fucking him again some of his cum had started dripping out and Papa gathered it up on two fingers and held it in front of Copia who eagerly opened his mouth to taste. Copia moaned around Papa’s fingers, cleaning them up the best he could and Papa moaned softly.   
“Such a pretty boy, sucking on my fingers like that...”

Papa was fucking him so hard, so good, with perfectly angled thrusts. And the noises he was making, those deep growls and soft moans and knowing that he is the reason that papa is making sounds like that. It was all bringing him closer and closer to the edge, it absolutely didn’t help that Papa kept telling him how good he was doing.  
Copia bit his lip before moaning loudly and looking up at his papa desperately.   
“Papa...” he whimpered “papa I’m getting close...”

Copia was grabbing onto his papa’s arms desperately, moaning and crying out as he got closer and closer.  
What he didn’t know what that papa was getting close again too, still sensitive from two previous orgasms and the way copia was moaning and crying out for him, the way his face twisted in pleasure and the way he was begging. Everything about having Copia under him was bringing him closer to the edge, panting and growling as he held Copia’s perfect ass. 

“Yeah? Good... you’re going to cum for me, huh? Cum for your papa like a good boy.”   
Copia moaned loudly and nodded desperately, tears starting to form in his eyes. Papa groaned and leaned forward to kiss him roughly, Copia’s arms automatically wrapping around his shoulders to pull him closer.

“Beg for me to let you cum.” Papa whispered when he broke away from the kiss and started biting and sucking at Copia’s neck, leaving marks on him. 

“Papa! Papa please! I need it so badly! Need to be your good boy so badly! Please! Please papa! Fuck please! Let me cum!” He started out softly but while he was begging for his papa he started to raise his voice until he was screaming and begging, so close and desperately trying not to fall over the edge until his papa told him he could. He didn't want to cum without his Papa giving him permission. 

“Papa...” he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks, his thighs shaking and his arms still wrapped around his papa.   
Papa bit at his neck for just a little while longer before reaching up to look at Copia.

“Good boy... begging so prettily for your papa...” Papa whispered at him and Copia gasped desperately, digging his nails into his Papa’s back trying to stave off his orgasm just a little longer. 

“Yes... you did good. Cum for me, Copia... cum for your papa.”

Copia screamed so loud that it could probably be heard through the entire church, his hips bucking and his back arching up as his eyes rolled back. Screaming again, desperately clawing at his Papa’s back, making a complete mess as he came all over himself.   
Papa just kept calmly fucking him through it, watching every expression on his face and every muscle that moved very closely, wanting to commit it all to memory.  
Copia whined and tried to pull away from papa still fucking him when he came down from his high.

Before he could try to push papa away from him, Papa had pulled out of him, moaning deeply as he bit one more mark into Copia’s neck before standing up straight and grabbing copia’s thighs and pressing them together.  
“Fuck... such gorgeous thighs...” papa growled and Copia moaned softly when Papa started fucking his thighs. 

It didn’t take too long after that, papa desperately gripping Copia’s soft beautiful thighs around his cock. He threw his head back and moaned as he came all over Copia’s thighs and his stomach mixing in with Copia’s own cum. Some of Papa’s cum even reached his chin. Copia moaned softly when he felt all the cum land on him and quickly gathered the cum on his chin on his finger to taste his papa again. 

Papa moaned softly as he let go of Copia’s thighs, gently placing them back on the desk. He opened up the desk drawer to grab some tissues to clean Copia up, gently wiping the cum off of his chest. Then he collapsed in his desk chair.   
Both of them were silent for what felt like an hour but was probably only five minutes. The only sounds they were both letting out were pants and some residual moans.

After a while Copia sat up, groaning when his ass protested heavily as he slid off the desk. Papa watched him dress himself silently and when Copia went to leave, Papa grabbed him by the elbow to stop him.

“Come by whenever you want, Cardinal...” he said and he could see the cardinal blush deeply as he nodded.   
“Okay, Papa.” Then he quickly walked out of the door.

Papa watched him go, endeared by how after all that just happened the Cardinal could still blush from a simple request to return.  
He definitely had to see his Cardinal again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
